Wind of Change
by QueenSlytherin
Summary: La guerra termina pero cambia la percepción de la vida de las personas que la viven. Vientos de cambio llegan a Severus y Hermione que tendrán que aprender a curarse juntos de todo el horror pasado
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, he vuelto!**

 **Estos meses he estado súper ocupada con mi peque que tiene ya casi 7 meses! Madre mía como pasa el tiempo...**

 **Aquí OS traigo una nueva historia que se me ocurrió escuchando la canción de la que habla el capitulo y que da titulo a este fic. Por si alguien quiere escucharla es Wind of change del grupo Scorpions.**

 **No hace falta que diga que la muerte de Alan me dejó molida y muy muy triste y no estaba segura de publicar el fic o no pero mira, al final me he decidido y que sea lo que merlín quiera.**

 **No me enrollo mas, OS dejo que leáis y critiqueis a vuestras anchas.**

 **Espero reviews con quejas, sujerencias, preguntas y todo lo que queráis.**

 **Besitos y a leer!**

* * *

 **1.**

Severus suspiró resignado.

La guerra había terminado. Su vida, era completamente suya. No mas amos que le digeran que hacer y sin embargo, ahí estaba de nuevo. Otra vez en Hogwarts.

Todavía no estaba seguro de porque había aceptado la llamada de Minerva pero volvía a estas entre las paredes de aquel viejo colegio.

Había rechazado el puesto de director que se le ofreció. Demasiada responsabilidad había dicho al rehusarlo. Si volvía, lo haría como profesor de pociones y hasta que/encontraran a alguien, también como profesor de defensa.

Quería vivir tranquilo la segunda oportunidad que la vida le regalaba.

* * *

Todavía se debatía entre pensar si el seguir con vida era un regalo o un irónico castigo del destino.

Cuando estaba muriendo desangrado en la casa de los gritos, por primera vez en sus 38 años se sintió en paz.

Estaba tranquilo, feliz incluso, mientras poco a poco la vida le abandonaba...

Entregó sus recuerdos a Potter. No para que la comunidad mágica supiera la verdad, si no para sentirse en paz consigo mismo. La opinión que se tuviese de él, le traía sin cuidado.

Con lo que no contaba, era con la aparición de su ahijado ni con el empeño que el joven y su madre pusieron en salvarle.

* * *

Cuando pudo salir de San Mungo unos meses después, Narcissa y Draco insistieron en que se mudara con ellos hasta que se recuperara del todo.

Por supuesto no quiso. Pero el joven Malfoy le insistía a diario. La noticia de que Narcissa había abandonado a Lucius fue lo que le hizo cambiar de opinión.

Después de tantos años, por fin había reunido el valor necesario para huir de ese matrimonio concertado y sin afecto ninguno.

Severus le tenia una gran estima a Narcissa y accedió a mudarse para que ella no se sintiera tan sola.

Ambos tenían largas conversaciones sobre el futuro. Cuando hablaban, era como si siguieran siendo compañeros de clase y los años no hubieran pasado para ellos.

Ella le decía que él tenia que salir y aprovechar el titulo de héroe que se le había otorgado. Que disfrutara de su libertad y se buscara una novia.

Él reía amargamente y le decía que eso eran tonterías hasta que un día se dejó convencer por Draco y salieron a tomar una copa. Para su asombro, pudo comprobar que había mujeres interesadas en él.

Cabe decir que sacó ventaja de esa situación. Al fin y al cabo era un hombre joven y tenía las apetencias y necesidades normales que todo hombre tiene.

Durante un tiempo no faltaron mujeres entre sus sabanas pero no eran mas que encuentros vacíos y sin sentido. Placenteros? Si pero vacíos.

Pronto se cansó de ellos. Tenía asumido que terminaría sus días solo y esa idea no le disgustaba para nada.

La única mujer a la que amó hacía años la había perdido y nunca quiso ni pensó interesarse en nadie mas. Nunca encontraría a nadie tan perfecta como ella. Inteligente, divertida, con una belleza distinta a las demás... Lo era todo.

* * *

Con el paso de los días, Narcissa volvió a ser lo que fue en el colegio, su mejor amiga y confidente.

Todavía recordaba con cierto humor y cariño aquella noche que tras unos cigarrillos y varias copas de whisky de fuego, traspasaron los limites de su estrecha amistad y se revolcaron cual adolescentes hormonados. Esa noche de sexo, alcohol y nicotina, les sirvió para darse cuenta que una relación entre ellos no iría a ninguna parte. Se despertaron avergonzados y sudorosos y tras vestirse y reír a carcajadas de forma nerviosa por lo ocurrido, nunca mas hablaron del tema.

* * *

De todo eso hacía ya casi un año y Severus se sentía cansado. Los mas de 20 años al servicio del señor Oscuro le pesaban y mucho.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, con su capa hondeando tras de si mientras paseaba por aquellos pasillos de piedra la primera noche antes de empezar las clases.

Sabía que ese curso seria distinto. Muchos de sus alumnos habían muerto, otros no quisieron volver y los que habían vuelto, eran los que menos le apetecía ver.

Potter y sus dos amiguitos, el alcornoque de zanario y doña insufrible sabelotodo ya andaban por el castillo.

De seguro a esas horas ya estaban en sus camas o eso esperaba. No quería alumnos merodeando por ahí a esas horas.

Vagaba un rumbo por los pasillos cerca de la torre de astronomía, torre que le traía fatídicos recuerdos, cuando oyó un melodioso silvido unido a una suave melodía que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

Mira por donde esa noche podía empezar a restar puntos a algún alumno que osaba estar fuera de la cama a deshora.

Subió en silencio la escalera de la torre haciendo gala de sus años como espía des mostrando gran precisión y sijilo. Ya casi podía saborear el placer que sentiría al ver la cara de terror que seguro pondrían los alumnos sorprendidos.

Lo que vio al llegar arriba, no lo esperaba para nada.

Hermione Granger, la alumna modelo, el ejemplo a seguir, estaba sentada con las piernas colgando por los huecos entre los barrotes de la barandilla y lloraba mientras escuchaba una vieja canción muggle.

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos!**

 **Primero de todo, gracias por los reviews y las alertas, sois un amor :)**

 **Mis actualizaciones no van a ser seguidas, lo haré cuando tenga un ratitio. Mi trabajo y mi peque me tienen muy ocupada así que actualizare siempre que tenga un ratito libre.**

 **Espero sus comentarios, criticas, sugerencias.. La historia es vuestra también y quiero que me digáis si OS gusta el rumbo que va tomando o si odiáis algo o cambiaríais alguna cosa.**

 **Bueno, aquí OS dejo el capitulo 2, espero que OS guste.**

 **Besitos y a leer!**

 **2.**

Hermione Granger había pasado mucho tiempo sola después de la guerra.

Durante unos meses se dejó llevar por la falsa ilusión de felicidad tras la victoria que lo envolvía todo e inició una relación con Ron.

Después de compartir tanto pasado juntos, parecía lo mas lógico que terminaran emparejados.

Al principio todo fue felicidad pero con el paso de los días se dio cuenta de como era realmente Ron.

Sus primeros momentos juntos fueron todo arrumacos y pasión, pero el periodo "luna de miel" duró poco.

Hermione lloró la muerte de sus padres junto a él y agradeció enormemente el apoyo y comprensión de su pareja. Muy poco tiempo después, le pidió que se mudara con él y su familia y ella accedió asustada por el sentimiento de soledad que la embargaba cada vez que entraba a su casa.

Ahí comenzó el principio del fin de su relación.

* * *

Una vez instalada en La Madriguera la verdadera personalidad de Ron afloró.

Hermione se vio viviendo en un ambiente claramente machista.

Molly, todo y ser muy buena mujer, tenía muy mal acostumbrados a los varones de su familia.

Ella y su hija menor Ginny habían adoptado el rol de algo parecido a unas criadas.

No dejaban que ningún varón moviera un dedo. Se encargaban de todo y no toleraban que ningún hombre hiciera nada en la casa.

Eso era cosa de mujeres decía siempre Molly...

Hermione vio con horror como Ron estaba encantado con ese modo de hacer las cosas y como esperaba que ella se convirtiera en otra Molly.

La convivencia y relación duró tres días.

* * *

Hermione discutió con Ron diciéndole que debía ayudar en casa. El pelirrojo defendía su punto tal y como le habían educado des de pequeño y ella no podía creer lo que veía y oía.

Ron quería que la chica se ocupase de todo mientras él no movía un dedo.

El colmo de la discusión llegó cuan el chico dijo que cuando se casaran ella estaría para atenderle a él, a la casa y para parir niños.

Hermione no daba crédito y ya fue el acabose cuando le dijo que tendía que olvidarse de trabajar y ser una ama de casa complaciente a jornada completa.

Pretendía terminar con la carrera profesional de la chica incluso antes de empezar para convertirla en una maquina de limpiar y traer niños al mundo.

Los gritos atrajeron a Molly que por supuesto se puso de parte de su retoño y la discusión terminó de mala manera cuando Molly alegó que Hermione no tenía madera de buena esposa.

Después de eso, la joven hizo sus maletas con una pasada de varita y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Tras vender la casa de sus padres, se instaló en un ático en una tranquila comunidad mágica de las afueras de Londres.

Viviendo sola era mas o menos feliz, aunque hablar de felicidad era muy osado.

La guerra le había afectado. Como a todos suponía ella...

Cuando pudo centrarse en si misma, empezaron a aflorar las secuelas de todo lo vivido.

Por las noches le costaba una barbaridad poder conciliar el sueño y si lo hacía, no era de forma tranquila y relajada.

Tenía unas horribles pesadillas, no podía cerrar los ojos sin ver muertes y dolor. Durante un tiempo usó pociones para dormir sin sueños pero eran caras y pesadas de elaborar y con el tiempo las sustituyó por alcohol y cigarrillos.

En su cabeza oía las voces de las victimas gritando y pidiendo clemencia.

Se sentía sucia.

Aunque de enemigos, tenía las manos manchadas de sangre. Muertes pesaban a sus espaldas. Y pesaban mucho.

Con el paso de los días, su humor se ensombreció. No le apetecía socializar con nadie. Poco a poco la Hermione alegre, optimista y responsable fue desapareciendo dejando a su paso a una Hermione irónica, pasota y sin ganas de complicarse la vida.

No respondía a las cartas de sus amigos y con el tiempo dejó incluso de leerlas.

* * *

A finales de Agosto recibió una carta que llamó su atención.

Entre las facturas, publicidad y extractos del banco muggle había una carta que reconoció en seguida. La abrió con aburrimiento.

Hoqwarts reabría sus puertas y la invitaban a cursar de nuevo el 7º curso que no pudo terminar.

Lo dudó mucho.

Estuvo tentada de quemar la carta y desaparecer...

* * *

Pero ahí estaba de nuevo.

Algo la había hecho salir de su zona de confort y afrontar el mundo.

Ella era fuerte, en algún momento había sido valiente y se quería demostrar a si misma que podía volver a serlo.

Sabía que volver iba a ser muy duro.

Muchos de sus compañeros habían muerto en ese castillo y no podía dejar de recordar a los cadáveres tirados entre las ruinas mientras caminaba por esos conocidos pasillos.

Agradeció mentalmente a McGonagall que abriera la red Flu para que los mayores se ahorraran el viaje en tren. No le apetecía nada pasar casi todo un día encerrada en un tren rodeada de niños.

Ese año había menos alumnos que de costumbre.

Después de una tensa cena donde apenas habló con nadie y evitó a toda cosata la mirada llena de odio de Ron mientra Harry intentaba mediar entre ellos, se escabulló de su habitación y subió a la torre de astronomía buscando tranquilidad.

Hasta que entró a su cuarto de chicas, no recordó lo poco que le gustaba ahora compartir habitación. Los años de pasar noches despierta chismorreando con las chicas habían pasado y solo le apetecía estar sola y tranquila.

Se sentó con las piernas colgando, se soltó el pelo y dejó que el viento lo meciera a su antojo.

encantó una madera suelta del suelo para convertirla en un reproductor de música y empezó a sonar una vieja canción del grupo muggle Scorpions que se adaptaba muy bien a su estado de animo.

Suspiró profundamente y dejó que las lagrimas guardadas durante el día fluyeran libremente mojando su rostro.

* * *

 **TBC..**

 **Reviews? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todoas! Si, sigo viva! (Por favor, no me mateis...) Vuelvo por navidad como el turrón!**

 **He estado muy liada con el trabajo, el peque y hasta ayer no tuve mi nuevo portatil. Papá Noel se ha adelantado unos dias y me ha traido mi ansiado portatil nuevo!**

 **Aprovecho para desearos a todas felices fiestas!**

 **El capitulo es cortito pero no he podido alargarme mas. mi bebé me ocupa casi todo el tiempo del que dispongo.**

 **In tentaré actualizar mas amenudo pero no prometo nada poq mis horarios me tienen muy limitado el rato para escribir pero prometo no abandonar el fic.**

 **Bueno, no quiero enrollarme mas, gracias a todas por los favoritos, los reviews y las alertas de seguimiento. Sois un amor.**

 **A leer!**

* * *

Des de su posición privilegiada, Severus podía observar a su alumna sin ser visto.

Hermione lloraba en silencio mientras miraba al frente sin ver realmente nada.

La joven metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Snape pudo observar como sacaba uno se lo llevaba a la boca y lo encendía con un toque de varita.

No lo podía creer, doña "yo no me salto las normas" estaba fuera de la cama a deshora y encima fumando. Antes de decidirse a reprenderla la miró unos segundos mas.

Estaba menos niña, algo mas alta. Su mirada era la de una alma vieja, estaba mas adulta y porque no decirlo, su cuerpo presentaba unas curvas muy atractivas bajo ese uniforme escolar.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo saliendo de entre las sombras.- Doña perfecta Granger saltandose las normas.

Hermione se limitó a observarle en silencio y dar una laga calada calada a su cigarrillo mientras le miraba sin ningún tipo de temor aparente a los ojos.

-Es sorprendente que si haber empezado el curso si quiera ya empiece a saltarse las normas. Y precisamente ustéd, la aluman modelo (ella hizo una mueca al oir ese apelativo) el ojito derecho de la directora Mcgonagall...

-Lo que a usted le sorprenda me trae sin cuidado.- dijo Hermione dando otra calada sin apartar sus melado ojos de los oscuros pazos negros de él.

-Señorita Granger,- empezó a decir Snape con voz amenazadoramente suave- no creo que esté en dispoción de contestar de esa forma tan impertinente. Esta fiestecilla privada en la torre va a restarle muchos puntos a su casa.

-Sabe profesor?- dijo ella con ira contenida- En estos ultimos meses he tenido que luchar por sobrevivir, he tenido que enterrar a mis padres con el añadido de que ellos no me recordaban, he tenido que crecer y cuidarme sola cuando las chicas de mi edad solo se preocupaban por sus vestidos.. He procurado no volverme loca-dijo con mirada triste- he matado... Cree que el que ustéd me quite puntos o castigue me importa en lo mas minimo?

Snape se limitaba a mira a su alumna sin saber muy bien que responder. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una mujer le dejaba sin habla.

-Hay cosas mas importantes en la vida como para preocuparse por una absurda y ridicula competición escolar por buen comportamiento. Ustéd y sus castigos me dan bastante igual.- dijo encogiendose de hombros.

Severus no podía creer que aquella que tenía delante fuera la misma Hermione Granger que había conocido años atrás. Por mucho que pensara que la chica llevaba razón, tuvo que adoptar su rol de profesor y reprenderla.

-Que haya pasado por una guerra no le da la libertad de hablarme de ese modo.- dijo él con la mayor convicción que pudo.

-Y que ustéd sea un amargado no es culpa mía.- dijo ella dando otra calada al cigarrillo.

Snape estaba desconcertado y lleno de ira ante el comportamiento de Hermione. Había dejado de ser la niña sumisa y obediente de antaño.

-Maldita cría insolente!- rugió casi a voz de grito.

-Tengo 18 años, soy mayor de edad, no una maldita cría- respondió ella entrecerrando los ojos de forma desafiante.

-Mayor o no, entre estas paredes soy su superior y tiene normas que cumplir, no lo olvide.

Hermione miró callada como su profesor avanzaba hacia ella.

La levantó de malas maneras tirando de su brazo y le quitó el cigarrillo de entre sus labios.

-50 puntos menos para Griffindor y mañana al amanecer antes de las clases la quiero ver en el despacho de la directora. Y shora fuera de mi vista! Vaya a su torre Granger.

Hermione se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y se marchó de allí sin decir nada mas.

Una ves solo, Severus suspiró.

Se apoyó en la barandilla de la torre donde minutos antes estaba sentada su aluman y miró el cigarrillo encendido todavía entre sus dedos.

Se lo llevó a la boca y mientras pensaba en lo sucedido con la chica saboreó la nicotina mezclada con la calidez de la boca de Hermione.

Cada vez tenía mas claro que no había sido buena idea volver. Esa chica le iba a dar problemas con esa actiud y él se sentía muy viejo para esas cosas.

Tras apurar el cigarrillo lo tiró y se marchó de allí para segir con sus rondas.


	4. Chapter 4

-Los chicos han pasado por mucho, Severus- dijo la directora mientras se sentaba frente al oscuro profesor.- No deberías ser tan duro con ellos.

Snape resopló molesto.

-Minerva, estoy de acuerdo con que llevan una dura carga encima pero eso no perdona ni excusa todo tipo de comportamientos. Granger fue muy insolente, estaba donde no debía y encima...

-Pero 50 puntos?!- Interrumpió la profesora Mcgonagall- La primera noche? Eso es excesivo incluso para ti!

-De verdad, directora?- Preguntó Snape alzando una ceja en tono de falsa sorpresa- Toda su preocupación son los puntos?

La anciana directora se sonrojó levemente.

-Esa niña ha perdido el rumbo- siguió el profesor- Necesita disciplina, que la encarrilen de nuevo.

-Creo que exageras Severus, simplemente arrastra mucho des de la guerra.

-Discrepo. No es solo eso. Se saltaba todas las normas. Fumaba en el centro escolar!

-Creo recordar que tu también fumas o lo habías hecho- dijo la directora entrecerrando los ojos con cierto tono de reproche.

-Yo soy un adulto, Minerva!- se excusó el profesor.

-También ella lo es! Es mayor de edad! Tiene 18 años y eso tanto en nuestro mundo como en el mundo Muggle se considera ser adulto de pleno derecho.

-Pues no actúa como tal- dijo el profesor entre dientes.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la acalorada conversación.

-Pase- dijo la directora mientras abría la puerta con una pasada de varita.

Hermione Granger entró al despacho. Vestía su uniforme escolar. Falda, camisa blanca, chaleco de punto con el escudo de Gryffindor bordado y sin capa.

Se quedó de pie el lado de la puerta esperando que alguno de los dos profesores que tenía frente a ella le dieran alguna instrucción.

El profesor Snape no se dignó ni a mirar a su alumna. Permaneció sentado mirando al frente dándole la espalda mientras la directora la invitaba a sentarse junto a él con una indicación de su mano.

-Siéntese, señorita Grange- dijo la directora.

La chica se sentó sin articular palabra.

-La he hecho venir a verme porque como deducirá usted misma, el profesor Snape me ha puesto al tanto de su encuentro de anoche.

El mencionado profesor se removió algo incomodo en su asiento al notar la mirada acusadora de su alumna pero no le dirigió ni una mirada.

-Señorita Granger- dijo la directora con tono amable- ayer por la noche se encontraba usted fuera de la cama después del toque de queda y como comprenderá eso no es correcto y..

El profesor Snape carraspeó en desacuerdo a la forma de afrontar la situación de la directora. La anciana suspiró con resignación y cierto punto de hastío.

-Y por lo que cuenta el profesor fumando en el colegio y comportándose de forma poco adecuada con un superior. Eso a llevado a perder 50 puntos de su casa y el profesor cree que merece algún tipo de castigo.

Hermione suspiró pero siguió sin decir nada.

-Por lo tanto- siguió la directora- creo conveniente que ya que el profesor Snape insiste tanto en que usted necesita disciplina, sea él el que se encargue de su castigo. De ahora hasta final de curso, después de las clases cursará detención con el profesor cumpliendo con lo que él le mande.

-Como?- dijo Hermione abriendo la boca por primera vez indignada.

-Ni en sueños!- replicó Snape al mismo tiempo que su alumna.

El despacho se llenó de gritos y negativas por ambas partes de los implicados.

-Silencio los dos!- gritó la directora- Esa es mi última palabra. Soy la directora y harán lo que se les mande.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Se quedaron mirando al frente con cara de mala leche y los brazos cruzados.

-Pueden irse- dijo Minerva.- vayan a desayunar y que tengan buen inicio de curso.

Profesor i alumna se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo y salieron del despacho a toda prisa. No se dijeron nada ni se miraron a la cara. Una vez en el pasillo cada uno se fue por lado sin mirar atrás.


End file.
